The House on Elm
by Sunsetwing
Summary: Halloween night brings more than Edward bargained for when his roommates Jasper and Emmett hear a story about the house they live in.


**This was a one shot that I wrote for Breath-of-twilight's Countdown to 2012 - Farewell to 2011. Thank you, bebe, for including me yet again and being the best beta ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A Mystical Hallow's Eve – 2011**

**Pairing – Edward & Bella**

**Category – Howl at the Moon**

**The House on Elm**

It had been one hell of a night. Edward was exhausted from working late as a bartender at the New Moon Lounge. He'd worked there for the entire time he'd been in college; and now, as a senior, this would be the last Halloween he would have to endure.

Dragging himself up the steps of the old Victorian that he shared with his two closest friends, Emmett and Jasper, Edward had never been happier to be home. When Jasper and Emmett left the house this afternoon, one of them must have forgotten to turn the porch light on causing Edward to fumble with his keys trying to locate the correct key to the front door then shoving it into the lock.

Kicking the door open, Edward walked directly to the living room and collapsed on the couch, instantly falling asleep.

~~oo~~

"Should we wake him?"

"I'm not gonna be the one to do it, are you?"

"Fine, but if he tries to kick my ass, I'm blaming it on you."

As Edward slowly regained consciousness, he could hear his roommates bickering.

"Well, I'll save you both the trouble and let you know I'm already awake. Thanks by the way for being so damn loud."

Jasper and Emmett stood before Edward, both in costume. Jasper looked to be dressed as a gladiator from the movie 300, and Emmett was covered in a dark course hair all over his body. Suddenly, Edward burst out in laughter at how ridiculous the scene before him was.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a fuckin' werewolf. What the hell do I look like?"

"You look like an Amazon's bush, dude."

"Shut the fuck up and focus."

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"We just got back from Jessica's party. Remember, the one you were supposed to go with us to, when you flaked in order to work… again." Emmett was always overly dramatic, but Halloween was his favorite holiday, so Edward tended to not give him too hard a time of it.

"Oh, that's right. How was the party?" Edward asked. Looking at the clock to see it was only a little after midnight. Since Edward had worked the early shift, he had gotten off at eleven, leaving the closing shift for the younger staff members who thoroughly enjoyed the party scene.

"Man, it was awesome. We would have stayed later, but we had to come home and talk to you."

Edward was confused at why his friends would have left a party to come home just to talk to him. They were always the last two who ever left a party. So, whatever was up must have been important.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and then plopped down onto the coffee table in front of Edward.

"Okay, so you remember that chick Angela that we met a couple of months ago at Tanya's party? She had the long black hair and the rockin' body."

Edward nodded his head in affirmation, knowing Emmett always had to relate people with their physical appearance. Little did Emmett know, but Angela had been trying to hook up with Edward since that very party. She was certainly attractive enough. With the thoughts of starting a relationship just before his college career ended, Edward hadn't found the idea appealing. He wasn't even sure whether or not he was going to stick around Seattle, much less have a relationship to stay for.

"Well, we were doing shots with her, and I thought I was going to be bringing her home with me…"

"Home with you, yeah, you keep telling yourself that. I think she was just trying to get our address so she could come here and climb in bed with Edward," Jasper interrupted.

Edward was shocked that Jasper seemed to know what he'd just been thinking. Jasper knowingly smirked at Edward; he'd been witness to all of Angela's advances even if Edward hadn't noticed. Angela had always been pretty obvious and vocal about her attraction to Edward.

"Dude, don't think I didn't know. She hasn't been exactly quiet about the fact that she wants you."

"Well, it's news to me. Why didn't you say anything, ya douche? You're lucky I didn't make a fool of myself."

"You're getting off the subject, Emmett. You were saying?"

"Oh, right. Okay, so I was telling Angela which street we lived off of; and before I could tell her the address, she asked if we lived near _our _address?"

Edward looked at Emmett, confusion on his face.

"I know, that's what I thought, too, dude. Jasper heard what she said too and came over to hear what she had to say. She had this real weird look on her face and she was kinda shivering. It was weird, dude."

"Okay, so this has to do with what, exactly?"

"Well, when I walked up to her and Emmett, I asked why she'd ask if we lived at that address. She just said that the particular house she was asking about was haunted and she was too afraid to even walk by that house as a child.

"We didn't tell her that we lived in this house. We both were kind of curious as to what she was going to tell us. She got all quiet, like she didn't want to be caught telling a ghost story or something. I mean, at her age should she really be afraid of ghosts?

"Anyway, she took me and Emmett onto the back porch and made us sit down. She squished between us and said that back in the sixties our house used to be a boarding school for girls. I guess it wasn't like rich girls, but troubled girls, or something like that.

"I guess on Halloween night, in like sixty-three, three girls had snuck out. They tried to sneak back in at like one in the morning and were caught by their head mistress. As punishment, they were locked in a room in the attic. The two-thirty that morning, a fire broke out in one of the rooms from a candle a girl had left burning too closely to a curtain. They evacuated everyone, and the fire department managed to put out the fire before it consumed the whole house. Later they discovered in the burnt part of the house three bodies, they had never evacuated the girl's from the attic."

"So, wait, you're saying that our house partially burned down in sixty-three?"

"Edward, you're missing the point. Three chicks died here."

"How can that be true? We've been in the attic and there aren't any marks to suggest that's true."

"I know, that's what I thought too, but then I started to think back to all the times we'd been up there. It's been pretty dark every time. Even if there was evidence, I doubt we'd have been able to tell."

Edward stood up and started for the staircase. Jasper and Emmett quickly caught up and the three headed for the attic.

"I don't believe the ghost story. We've lived here for a long time now and haven't had anything weird happen. I am just more curious than anything about this fire. Don't that have to disclose that information when you rent a place," Jasper asked.

"I don't think they do if you're just renting. If we were buying, though, that's a whole different story. Did Angela say anything else?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yeah, she did, but let's check on this first before we finish telling you the story."

They came to the door that led to the third floor attic. None of them were particularly afraid, just curious; but since it was Halloween they were all a little anxious.

Jasper turned on the hall light, and Edward grabbed the door handle.

"Wait a sec, be right back."

Emmett took off into his room and came back with three flashlights.

"The light isn't going to be any better than usual, so I figured we could at least use these," he said smugly, handing each guy a flashlight.

They all agreed, and Edward opened the door.

They weren't sure what they were expecting, or even what they were looking for. Jasper and Emmett flashed their lights on the sides of the staircase, looking for any signs of the fire. The walls seemed to be free from any marks and since this whole section had to be new construction, even if there was damage, they were unlikely to find it.

They were just getting ready to leave when Edward happened to glance down at the hard wood floor. Right where the floor met the bottom of the stairs were burn marks and what appeared to be scratch marks.

"Dude, do you see that? Are those actual scratch marks?"

"They look like it. I can't believe we've never seen these before." Edward was completely baffled. Not only did it look like there was indeed a fire here, but scratch marks would support the fact that three girl's had died in that fire.

In this house.

Right where they were currently standing.

"This is getting too weird for me. I think I'm just gonna head to bed. Good night, guys,"

"Night, Jazz. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hit the hay, too."

"Okay, night, Em. Oh, hey, before I forget, what was the end of the story?"

"Angela just said that they girl's came back and haunted the house on Halloween night. Something about the time they died or something like that."

"Oh, okay. Well goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, you, too, Ed."

Edward walked into his room and dropped to the bed. He wasn't sure why the story unsettled him, but it did. He was too old to believe in ghost stories, but knowing that they lived in a house where people died really bothered him. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway, so he stripped down to his boxer's and climbed into bed. He instantly fell back asleep.

Before long, there was a tickling at his nose startling him awake. Edward sat up quickly, looking for what was close to his face. Satisfied that there weren't any spiders or moths in the vicinity, he lay back down and closed his eyes.

A cold chill settled over Edward's blanket, and he could feel it seeping into his warm cocoon.

He tried to ignore the feeling by keeping his eyes shut, but when the tickling started at his toes, he could ignore it no longer.

His blankets were rising slowly above him, and a thin mist filled the air. He watched with panicked eyes as the blanket filled slowly up his body. A mass was forming above him and it was starting to take shape, becoming more solid from the feet up. A giggle rang out in the dead silence, and Edward's blood ran cold.

The blanket rose slowly before his eyes, and out from under the blanket came a beautiful brown eyed girl. Her eyes were the color of chocolate, and her skin was ghostly pale. She was perhaps the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Edward opened his mouth to speak to her, and she immediately put her finger to his lips, shushing him.

Her head dropped to his neck and she placed sweet, tiny kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

She pushed off of him, throwing the blanket off of them and moved to stand next to the bed.

She was wearing what one could only describe as a naughty school girl outfit. She wasn't wearing any shoes, but still had on white knee socks. Looking farther up her creamy white skin, she had on a short plaid skirt, the length only coming to the tops of her thighs. Her white button up shirt was tied at the bottom, exposing her white belly; and the navy cardigan that was on over it was pushed up at the sleeves. Her hair hung loosely about her shoulders, and she looked the epitome of sex.

Edward was at a total loss for words. He didn't know who she was, and he really didn't care. All he cared about was that she got back in bed with him. The rest of the details could be figured out later.

Her hands went to her neck and started to slowly unbutton her shirt one button at a time. When she'd completed her task, the shirt fell open, exposing her naked breasts to the chilly night air. She sloughed off her shirt and cardigan and snaked her hands behind her back to the clasp on her shirt. It dropped unceremoniously, and she was standing before him in nothing but her socks.

She climbed back on the bed. Straddling his boxers, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest. Edward tested the waters by needing her flesh before reaching around her back and bringing her to his mouth. He nibbled at her chest and took each rosy bud in his mouth, making sure not to give one more attention than the other.

Her hands moved to his boxers, and she started to tug them down his legs. As he shifted to assist her, he felt the warmth of her mouth on his dick and he nearly lost himself with the surprise of it all. His hands went to her long brown locks and he was trying with all his strength not to assist her in her efforts.

A gust of freezing cold air hit him, and before he could comprehend what was going on she had straddled his hips again and was already sinking down him until he was fully sheathed inside her. She started moving above him, and he thought he died and gone to heaven. The sensation of her riding him and the view from below her was so overwhelming that all he could think about was this girl and the emotions that she was bringing forth in him.

Her movements sped up, and soon they were both on the brink of ecstasy. The girl let out a moan, and it was his undoing. As he came hard, he could feel her clench him as she came undone as well. Her head thrown back and her chest pushed out was the most beautiful thing Edward had ever seen.

"What's your name," he whispered.

She tilted her head, smiled, and then leaned forward. She kissed his lips, then chin and cheeks, and then hesitated before kissing his forehead. He closed his eyed, and she kissed each of his closed lids and then her warmth disappeared.

Edward opened his eyes to find that he was lying completely naked and totally alone.

The next morning when all the guys had convened in the kitchen, there was a strange silence that had fallen between them. Edward wondered if his friends had also had visitors in the night. He wouldn't ask though because he still wasn't convinced it wasn't an amazing wet dream.

Later that day found Edward again standing at the base of the attic steps. He opened the door slowly, cautiously, he wasn't sure what he was doing there or why he'd even felt compelled to come back up there.

He wandered around up there in the dark for a few minutes before he had convinced himself that whatever pull he felt to the attic, was just an after effect of the silly ghost story Emmett and Jasper told the night before, that along with his weirdly vivid dream of the beautiful brunette.

It had to have been a dream.

As he started to descend the stairs, something caught his eye. There was a framed photo wedged between some boxes.

Edward walked to it and picked up the dusty old frame. After cleaning the glass, there was picture of three girls in similar school girl outfits. The beautiful brunette that had been in his bed last night was standing between a statuesque blonde and a short dark haired girl. All were beautiful, but Edward only had eyes for the brunette girl who clearly was one of the girls from the fire.

He had never given much stock into ghost stories, but finding himself smack in the middle of one made him strangely calm. It wasn't at all what he'd expected, but if he could experience that every night for the rest of his life he would.

Opening the back of the frame, the date was written on the back and under the date were three names, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice.

_Bella._

The name jumped out at him, swirled in his mind made his chest ache. He knew without confirmation, the brunette in the picture. The one in his bed last night, she was the one called Bella.

Could she really have been one of the girl's from the fire?

So that would mean…

A ghost, but that couldn't be possible. Or maybe he was crazy and had already lost his mind.

Regardless of whether he was crazy or not, he had a feeling that maybe he wasn't the only one who was visited last night. After all, there were three girls in that fire.

"Hey, guys, look what I found," He hollered as he headed out of the attic.


End file.
